


Not Everyone Can Be the Daughter Of an English Teacher

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [8]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Taylor meets her first hero.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Not Everyone Can Be the Daughter Of an English Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Taylor didn’t expect to run into a hero so fast.

It’s not like she did anything _impressive_. She just stopped a mugging.

It was easier than she thought. She just surrounded the mugger with her swarm until he freaked out and ran away.

(Too bad she didn’t manage to capture him. And that the victim also ran.)

(Maybe she should find a kind of capture weapon. Or, at least, a method to keep subdued enemies in place.)

And then, the hero showed up.

At least, Taylor is pretty sure it’s a hero. She made sure she could recognize every villain in Brockton Bay before she went out, and she has no idea who the man in front of her is, so he’s _probably_ a hero.

Something is nagging at her as he introduces himself as Assault.

“Planning to play in a remake of _Lord of the Flies_?” he asks, and Taylor bites back the retort that the Lord of the Flies is a severed pig head, not a swarm.

(She read the book with Mom.) 

She must have stayed silent too long, because Assault starts talking again.

“You know, by that British guy, I forgot his name. Speaking of names, how do I call you?”

(What is it about him that’s bothering her…)

“Golding,” she says in answer to the first part of his sentence, and realizes too late that it makes it sound like her cape name.

(Well. It could have been worse. And she didn’t have a better idea anyway.)

Maybe she could get him rid of his li…

Lice.

He has lice.

Like the lice she gave the stalker to identify him more easily.

A hero.

Colin is being stalked by a _hero_.

_What does he want from him?_

_What do **they** want from him?_

Taylor leaves. 

(But not before giving him crabs.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title : "I'm Fairly Sure That Isn't What William Golding Had In Mind"


End file.
